<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pizza boy, i’m speeding for ya by fitemehwanghyunjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459401">pizza boy, i’m speeding for ya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitemehwanghyunjin/pseuds/fitemehwanghyunjin'>fitemehwanghyunjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantine things ♡ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But that’s okay, Coronavirus, M/M, Quarantine, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Wash Your Hands, changbin goes shopping for felix, changbin is a nice roommate, felix tries to cook for him, he kinda fails and cries, idk what else to tag, not edited, soft boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitemehwanghyunjin/pseuds/fitemehwanghyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix just wants to cook for his boyfriend during quarantine :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantine things ♡ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pizza boy, i’m speeding for ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m highkey worried this might be trash because i wrote it at 4am and didn’t edit after i slept ..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow you look atrocious," Changbin piped up from his spot on the couch as he watched his roommate, Seungmin, emerge from his room with red eyes and puffy cheeks.</p><p>"Shut up," Seungmin huffed, dragging himself to the couch to curl up next to the older. "I just got off of FaceTime with Hyunjin." He whispered sadly, glancing up at the movie playing on the television. Changbin hummed in understanding, carding his fingers through the younger's hair as he began to pay attention to the movie again. Hyunjin lived on the other side of town, quite a few bus stops away, so they couldn't exactly see each other during quarantine.</p><p>Fortunately for Changbin, he couldn't relate because his boyfriend lived two floors above him. Aside for being an amazing roommate/ friend and helping him pay rent each month, the one other thing Changbin would forever be grateful Seungmin did for him would be introducing him to his cute friend from upstairs.</p><p>Because Lee Felix was the cutest person on the planet. </p><p>"Do you need anything from the supermarket? I'm going out tomorrow for, Lix." Seungmin's face scrunched up in thought before he nodded.</p><p>"Ice cream, please." Then he tapped his chin. "The crunchy strawberry kind."</p><p>Changbin nodded with a chuckle. "Ah, my weakness."</p><p>Seungmin laughed softly. "If I'm gonna be fat by the time quarantine is over, so are you!"</p><p>Changbin ruffled his hair before detangling himself from his clingy friend and heading to his room. "I'm gonna head to bed so I can go to the supermarket early. Make sure to get some rest okay?" He called from his doorway. Seungmin hummed absentmindedly in response. "In your actual bed so you don't end up with a kink in your neck like last time."</p><p>"Yes, mother!" </p><p>Changbin smiled at Seungmin's form one last time, retreating fully into his room to lay down and get some rest.</p><p>He really hoped quarantine would end soon so that his friend could be happy again.</p><p>———</p><p>Changbin honestly should've known better. They're in the middle of a pandemic! Of course there aren't a lot of things in the supermarkets. He had been to three of them total in order to get everything on the shopping list that Felix had made for him (he also added at the end that it was totally okay if Changbin couldn't find everything he wanted but Changbin wasn't about to go home without trying).</p><p>Felix always apologized to Changbin when the older showed up at his apartment door with arms full of grocery bags. He confessed on multiple occasions to Changbin that the older should just let him fend for himself so that he could overcome his fear of the outside world, but Changbin would never do that to Felix. He knew the younger had a fear of being sick.</p><p>Changbin sighed in relief when the elevator arrived, pressing the floor Felix lived on before setting the bags down to rest his achy arms. When the elevator stopped, he picked up the bags and headed to Felix's apartment and let knocked before letting himself in. </p><p>And he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend frustratedly pacing in the living room in an apron that was covered in tomato sauce.</p><p>"Lix-" Changbin hadn't even been able to finish his question. The moment the freckled boy spotted him, he placed his face in his hands and let out a sob. Changbin placed the bags down in the doorway and moved to hug his boyfriend but Felix shook his head and pointed to the bathroom.</p><p>Changbin nodded in understanding, heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. On the sink though, was a set of neatly folded clothes with a handwritten note placed on top.</p><p> <i>'Hurry up and change so we can have dinner, Binnie hyung ! We're gonna have your favorite -Lixie’</i></p><p>Changbin put the note on the side then washed his hands and changed his clothes. He put the clothes in the hamper, then carefully tucked the note into the pocket of his sweats before walking back out.</p><p>Felix was sitting on the couch, head still resting in his palms as he tapped his foot anxiously. The older walked over and sat down next to his boyfriend, gently guiding him into a laying position and placing his head in his lap.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it, angel?"</p><p>Felix whined out sadly, removing his hands from his face. "I'm sorry, Bin." Changbin opened his mouth to ask why he was apologizing but shut it quickly when he realized that Felix wasn't done. "You do so much for me and I felt like I wasn't doing much back. I wanted to make you dinner today and I figured I would make your favorite to make you happy," Felix explained with a sweet smile.</p><p>Changbin smiled warmly at his boyfriend. "That's very sweet of you, Lix," he said, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of Felix's head.</p><p>Felix's smile faded. "I spent the whole day trying to make pizza since it doesn't seem like a hard dish to make. But..." his eyes welled up with tears again. "I kinda fucked it up and the product is not exactly edible."</p><p>Changbin examined the devastated expression on Felix's face before chuckling softly and pecking the younger's lips. "I appreciate the thought, Felix. But when I said that i was bummed that the pizza shops were closed last week, I didn't mean you needed to start your own pizzeria for me." </p><p>Felix pouted at Changbin. "But you do so much f—"</p><p>"Because I love you, Lixie. Not because I need you to pay me back. To be honest with you, these weekly shopping trips for you are just my selfish way of being able to see you in a time when we should really be distancing ourselves." Changbin wiped away the stray tears that began to roll down the side of Felix's face. </p><p>"I love you, too." Felix cried, sitting up and burying his face in Changbin's neck. "I'm sorry my inability to cook has cost us dinner."</p><p>Changbin ran his fingers through Felix's hair for a bit before standing up with Felix in his arms  "We can still make pizza if you wanna learn." Felix looked at Changbin skeptically, eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the older's face. Changbin laughed. "No i don't know how to make pizza, silly goose. We can learn together."</p><p>Felix's gaze didn't change as Changbin set him down on the ground. "How?"</p><p>"Well, my lovely boyfriend, middle aged rich people learn from somewhere, right?" He said, using his phone to pull up a tutorial on YouTube as he walked to the kitchen with Felix not far behind.</p><p>"Why didn't I think about that earlier?"</p><p>"Because you wanted to make it all by yourself so you could brag to me about it," Changbin teased, making Felix push him playfully.</p><p>"Don't be mean," Felix huffed, walking back to the doorway to grab the groceries. He put the groceries away while Changbin started the pizza.</p><p>A warm smile etched its way across his face.</p><p>He really loved Changbin.</p><p>"Hey, Binnie?" Changbin looked up from his phone. "Did you know that I really love you? Like a lot? Like with my whole being?" He said whole putting away the last of the groceries.</p><p>Changbin smiled back. "Funny you would say that because I feel the exact same way about you."</p><p>Felix walked up behind the older and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you," he whispered softly, nuzzling his face in Changbin's shoulder.</p><p>"You're always welcome, Lixie"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! it means a lot to me :D<br/>remember to stay safe and wash your hands ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>